


Marauders Tattoo Porn

by astigmaticambition



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Humor, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astigmaticambition/pseuds/astigmaticambition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gives Remus, Lily, and himself tattoos. More funny than porny? Mention of Lily/James, but no James present. Mention of Remus/Sirius s&m. Kind of romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauders Tattoo Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer but have no memory of writing it. It amused me, so maybe it'll amuse you too? Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Written by an American, sorry if they all sound totally weird :P

“If you stole an idea from Death Eaters, it's almost certainly a bad idea.” Remus fixed Sirius with his most adorable scowl. Sirius loves that scowl. Remus's lips curled in imitation of his werewolf snout and his hair was almost as disheveled as James's. It was so endearing, Sirius insisted on finding new and creative ways to earn it. Like suggesting they get matching tattoos.

“It's not just a Death Eater thing- Muggle gangs get them too.”

“And Muggle couples. Although they're supposed to be bad luck for the relationship.”

“Lily! How long have you been listening in?”

“Long enough to learn far too much about your sex life.” Her scowl wasn't as cute as Remus's. The tattoo conversation had been prompted by Sirius's observation that he still had werewolf pawprints bruised onto his ass. And wouldn't it be great if they had permanent reminders of each other on their bodies?

“It wouldn't be a couple if you got one with us,” he winked at her, “and three people isn't nearly enough to count as a gang.”

“Damn it, Sirius! This isn't about the number of people involved. Don't you think I've maybe had enough permanent changes to my body?”

Remus crossed his arms over his chest, eyes glistening. Sirius was shaken.

“Oh, no, Moony, I didn't mean it like that.” He gently wrapped his arms around the other boy. Lily shifted awkwardly beside them, so he pulled her in, too.

Sirius dropped the subject after that. But Remus couldn't get it out of his head. It kept creeping in as he observed others. Young aspiring Death Eaters with fake versions of their parents' brands. He traced his fingers over the scars he still had from the attack that had changed him. He watched Lily confine her soft breasts into the wires of her bra, making her body into a new shape. The lurid makeup on Muggle musicians in smuggled magazines.

Every full moon he loses control of his body. He becomes a victim again. Perhaps he could shape himself, color himself, regain a piece of his own identity.

His friends have their animagus forms, but it's not the same, it's never the same, they'll never really know.

He needs a plan before breaching the subject with Sirius. Matching tattoos are out of the question. But something symbolic? Maybe...

“You want to get a big black dog tattooed on your ass?” Lily phrases it like a question, but speaks it like an insult. Remus is undeterred.

“Yeah, 'cause every time I turn around, he's riding it!” Remus jerks his thumb at a smirking Sirius.

“And what about you, mister, are you getting one too?”

“Ehh, I wanted to but Remus won't let me; and maybe I'm not as narcissistic as I seem.”

“That'll be the day.”

“Come on Lily! You have to do it with us, so we don't get bad luck.”

“Well...”

“You could get a big tattoo of James's face! Then Snape might finally leave you alone!”

“Ugh, I'm not doing anything just because of Severus.”

“That's not a 'no'.”

“There is something I have been thinking about.”

Sirius learns the charms and practices drawing the designs. It's harder than expected. He keeps having to morph into his animagus form and study himself in a mirror. And dog's eyes aren't really formed for that kind of thing. He practices the spells, even adding little blobs of color to unsuspecting familiars and house elves. They wait until a night when James and Peter have gotten themselves food-drunk and drunk-drunk in Hogsmeade, celebrating a victorious Quidditch game. With the afforded privacy, Lily strolls into their dorm and locks the door behind her.

“I didn't know the door locks.”

“It does now.”

They do Remus's first. He takes his pants off and lays on his stomach on his bed. Sirius straddles his thighs, wand at the ready. Lily lies down beside them and strokes her fingers through his hair.

“I'm told the Muggle ones hurt. I'm not sure how this will feel.”

“I turn into a monster once a month, Lily, I'm sure I can handle this.”

“Once a month? Oh, you're not the only one.” She giggles and kisses him. Sirius uses the distraction to whisper the spell and press the tip of his wand to Remus's skin. The flesh twitches like an electric jolt, but Remus doesn't make a sound. Maybe Lily's kissing works. Sirius tries not to think about that, focusing on the task at hand, tracing the so-many lines of his own dog form onto Moony's back.

Remus moans and shifts closer to Lily.

“None of that!” Sirius doesn't want a permanently fucked-up dog on Remus's body. He lays his free hand between the other boy's shoulder blades, pressing him into the mattress.

Lily laughs, “well, I'll bet this is quite a turn around from your usual position.”

“Don't worry, he'll get his spanking when we're done.”

“You know what's bad luck? Threatening the guy casting your tattoo.”

“Don't act like you don't love it.” Remus sounds cocky, but turns his head into the pillow and remains still.

He's nearly finished anyway. The only part left is to animate it. To bring life into ink. Sirius closes his eyes and focuses on imagining the dog, and all the personality traits he wants to imbue it with, even the traits he doesn't, but knows Remus will like. It's his skin, after all. He whispers the Latin and watches the magic shoot out of the tip of his wand and into the dog.

It's complete. The dog comes to life, lifting a back paw to scratch behind his ear. Sirius sighs with relief.

“It's all finished.”

“Thank Merlin, my ass was going numb!”

“Hey, no complaining! I did all the work.”

“And you did marvelously.” Lily soothes.

Remus gets up to peer at himself in the mirror. The dog peers back.

“This stranger than I expected.” He reaches around and pets the dog. It tries to lick his hand.

“Ready for another round, Padfoot?” Lily purrs.

“Absolutely not. You're massaging my hand and he-” Sirius points a finger at Remus, “-is giving me a 'thank you' blow job.”

“Well, when you ask so nicely.”

Remus returns to bed and he and Lily remove Sirius's clothes. He flops like a dead weight, basking in the attention. His cock is flushed and hard, having received no attention since before dinner. Remus rolls his eyes and sucks like it's no big deal. Like they couldn't be caught and executed for it. Like Sirius isn't a Pureblood and Lily isn't a Mudblood and Remus isn't a godforsaken werewolf, and everything they've done in this bed together isn't breaking all sorts of wizarding and muggle laws. Sirius loves it. He's the sneering rebel, but Remus? He doesn't need the front. He's an outcast and he's learning to wear it well. He gasps around Sirius's cock, and savors the caress of it in his mouth. Sirius starts rushing towards orgasm and Remus does the thing. He transforms one hand into a claw and rakes his nails down Sirius's chest, just deep enough to leave five easily-healed red lines of blood. Sirius comes so hard he smacks Lily in the face.

“Ah, sorry, darling.”

“I know you're a masochist, but I'm not.”

Sirius chuckles with satisfaction. “I'm an aristocrat. Of course I'm kinky. It can't be helped.”

“Are you well enough to do Lily's tattoo now?” Remus asks, briefly lifting his head as he licks up Sirius's various bodily fluids.

“Yeah, yeah, when you're done, we'll return the favor.”

Lily, ever the romantic, wants a matching stag and doe, for James and herself, on her inner thigh. It's so complicated and sappy Sirius almost doesn't want to do it, except it's also extremely hot.

She gets naked on the bed, on her back, one leg folded open to reveal the intended flesh. Remus cuddles into her other side and she gropes languidly at his cock. Sirius is still naked, his wounds healed enough to stop bleeding, his spent cock interested, but not too much.

He can get the job done. The two deer are harder than Remus's dog, and if he just focuses on conjuring the fine lines, he can ignore Lily's shiny pink pussy, inches from his face.

It doesn't help when she starts getting wetter as Remus finally removes all his clothes. Or when he straddles her chest to fuck her face. Sirius drops his wand.

“No, no, Padfoot, keep going.”

“Her body jerks every time you thrust.”

“Well then, I'll go gently, and you'll just have to hold her down.”

True to his word, Remus stills, content to rest his cock in her mouth. The black dog meets Sirius's eyes and they shake their heads. Sirius braces his arm across Lily's hips, and gets back to work.

Soon enough, he's done. He doesn't even announce it, just tosses he want to the side, and sticks his tongue in her pussy. She yelps around Remus's cock.

“Hey, hey!” Remus smacks the back of his head. “Did you do it?”

“Yes, I did it.” He points to the stag and doe, gazing at each other like lovestruck idiots.

“Let me up, I wanna see!” The boys get up off Lily and she rushes to the mirror to check out her thigh. The deer gallop in a circle around her leg, to her delight.

Remus is sitting up against the headboard, cock still wet and ready. “Are you done yet, because someone needs to have sex with me.” He gestures at it.

“Your dick can wait. This is a special moment for me.”

Sirius fills in by sucking Remus's cock himself. It's strange to taste someone else's saliva on it. He teases a bit, knowing Lily will want to join in sooner or later. She does, hopping back into bed to shove at Sirius's shoulder.

“Hey. I want to ride that.”

“Naturally.”

She straddles Remus, face-to-face, sinking his cock into her body. She hugs him, just for a moment. “You're so good, Moony.”

She sighs, then gets to fucking. His cock fills her up and his hands caress her breasts and his lips suck kisses on her neck.

Behind her, Sirius rummages through his nightstand for potions. He comes back and teases slick fingers against her ass.

“Oh, you're really a kinky bastard, Sirius Black.”

“Don't act like you wouldn't let James fuck you here.” He slips a finger in for emphasis.

She falters, “he's never asked, but, I've tried it a few times with a- with a- with a wand.” She blushes but turns her head to look Sirius in the eye. “Do it. I want to know how it feels to have two cocks in me.”

Remus chuckles. “Me, too.”

Sirius uses more of the potion to open her up. Remus's cock still fucking her is incredibly distracting and he finds himself reaching down to play with the other boy too. So many lovely holes for Sirius to play with.

He finally finishes he preparations and his partners still. Lily whimpers and wiggles as he slides in. Her ass doesn't feel much different from Remus's. The cheeks are fleshier but the hole is the same. He can feel Remus's cock though her body. It's exciting, and profoundly strange. Rather than dwell on it, he gives in to the pleasure as the three of them rock together. He kisses Remus over her shoulder, their bodies squeezing hers almost as tightly as her holes squeeze their cocks. She comes, wailing and convulsing like mad. Sirius thrusts twice more then comes inside her.

Once they catch their breaths Sirius jokes into her ear, “so, can we confirm that you liked that?”

“Uh, yeah.” She giggles, they kiss. Remus is scowling again.

“I can't believe you've come twice, and I haven't at all.”

“Well get to it then.”

“Oh, no no, I'm too sensitive now, you boys better get out of me.”

“Uh, oh. Those were the wrong things to say.” Sirius grins devilishly at her. Still, her pulls his cock out. It squelches wetly and plops against his thigh. He knows what's coming next. There's nothing Remus loves more than driving his lovers insane.

Remus gently manhandles Lily 'til shes on her elbows on knees, ready to be mounted. She acquiesces, confused but not scared. Remus doesn't say anything, just starts licking. He licks the pussy juices dripping down her thighs and sucks Sirius's come out of her ass. She whimpers and grabs at the sheets. He laps at her clit and starts fucking his fingers back into her pussy. Then it's the worst tease of all- he takes his cock and drags it over her pussy lips, but never dripping inside. She thrusts her hips back to no avail.

Sirius watches on, amused, observes how wide her eyes get when Remus finally shoves his cock inside. She screams with every thrust, comes undone when he reaches beneath her to rub her clit. Remus just laughs and finally comes, watching as his cock fills her up and the fluids ooze out of her pussy. He pulls out of her and they collapse on the bed.

“Do we have time for a nap before James and Peter come back?”

“Let's nap anyway, and if they return, they can fuck me too.”

They all have a good laugh, and snuggle under the blanket.

“Wait!” Remus jolts, “We forgot your tattoo Sirius.”

“Oh, yeah.” Sirius grabs his wand and traces a circle on the back of his wrist, like a watch, then fills it in black.

“That's it?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

“It's the moon.”

Remus's eyes bore into his.

“It's so we don't have to keep track of the lunar cycles. So I'll always know the phase of the moon.”

Lily snickers beneath him, “and you say you're not romantic.”


End file.
